Meeting EXO
by FawksyShoryu19
Summary: Here you are, in your own feet, debuting with SMEntertainment. Till you lose your cell-phone within one of the dance rooms...what do you do if someone finds out that you have a cell phone before debut? But who's the mysterious man who's perspiring at the door when you go to find such an object? EXO Fanfiction; KrisxXxOC


Moving past the elevators, you caught an open door to a rehearsal room and saw several men with their backs to you, dancing to a song that you tuned out.

Rushing past it as fast as you could, you hoped not to alert anyone in that room. Probably a bunch of dance instructors working on dances for future debuts. Hopefully one of yours…

Putting that past you, you found the room where you were dancing today and opened the door quietly and quickly. Turning to find the benches clean except one small shape that you could make out in the dark.

There, you finally found it! Your cell phone wasn't lost forever. It's one in the morning and your cell phone was still on the bench in the dance rehearsal rooms. Thank the heavens that no one found it, otherwise you'd be in trouble with them knowing you had a cell phone before debut.

Throwing your black hood over your head, you shoved the phone into your tight pocket and turned to leave.

Footsteps halted your own and the lights sent a shiver of fear down your spine. "Hold."

A strong, masculine voice caught you by your throat, silencing any excuse you had the moment you'd turn.

You turned and took a deep breath to be scolded by an instructor or worse, the head-honcho himself. Please have mercy you thought to yourself and closed your eyes.

"What are you doing here this late? Are you a trainee here?" It was weird, because any instructor would recognize you as a trainee if you were inside.

Opening your eyes to see who the mysterious figure was, you took a step back with your right to shield the cell's outline in your pants.

It wasn't an instructor whatsoever but a strong-faced, golden-brown haired male; his arm propped on the door frame. Such flawless skin and dark brows that made his dark eyes glow. His lips barely showed the bow on the upper lip which you stared at for a few seconds. His golden bangs were shoved over his forehead while the rest was slicked back. His skin was perspiring as if he had been working out just a few minutes ago.

"Uh…yes…I left an earring in here that was very dear to me…" You lied and started forward.

His eyes glowered and looked past you...

Not past…no.

At your ears. You froze again.

"Your ears aren't pierced."

Biting your bottom lip, you pushed forward. "I'm sorry, it's late. I must be going."

He surprised you and stepped back out of your way. "No, I'm sorry. I'm in your way."

He turned his golden gaze towards the hallway and held an arm out for you to go such way.

Moving past him, you shuffled down the hallway, pulling your hood off your red hair.

"Wait…!" He called to you. You stopped again and took a deep breath. "You never answered my questions."

_Fuck…_You thought and turned to him. "W-what were they?"

The male brought himself to you. "Are you a trainee here?"

"Yes."

He furrowed his brows and caught your hand and lifted it up high. Sent his other forward into your pocket and yanked the cell phone from the pouch and held it up. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to have these till debut?"

Frowning yourself, you shrugged. "I'm not used to minimal contact with family…"

Shaking his head, "…neither am I…"

Turning your head to the side, "but you're not a trainee, aren't you?"

Shaking his head again, "Nope, just debuted myself."

"You are…?"

"Wu fan Kris." Your eyes widened to his name that you recognized well. It was indeed EXO M's leader and main rapper, Kris. They had recently debuted in April, here it was January fourth and you almost forgotten such a debut that everyone flipped over. Well…at least…most of the females in your class did. You on the other hand shrugged it off and let it go by.

His voice brought you back to conscious, "…and yours?"

"I'm Heather Williams…" You answered. "…I'm from-…"

"The States?" He raised an eyebrow.

Nodding, you reached a bit for your cell which only he yanked up out of your reach again.

"What are you doing in SMEntertainment?"

Scoffing, you pulled your head back, insulted. "What do you mean?! I'm a trainee!"

"They scouted an American?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Asking why it was such a problem for SM and to Kris himself.

"No, just…you're the only American from the states to be taken in by SM…" He replied, calming your anger only a bit.

You sighed, "I guess I have enough talent that they're willing to debut me."

Kris shrugged and let your hand go.

"So can I have my cell back?" Eager to get it back obviously for you were about to miss a special call from your parents.

Kris pursed his lips a bit and handed it back. "Here."

You took it without hesitation and slid it back into your pocket quickly.

"But…" Kris spoke quickly, "…stay with me and EXO for the night…security guards are running around and if you're caught out of your dorm and with a cell phone; you won't be a trainee anymore."

Biting your bottom lip, you looked over your shoulder to the elevators and shook your head. You couldn't possibly sit in on a rehearsal of one of the most popular debuted group of SMEntertainment, especially when you had a call in fifteen minutes.

"I couldn't possible interrupt you guys…"

"Actually…we were needing some input from someone outside of the group." Kris responded. "Please?"

Looking up at him, his eyes held yours and never strayed. "Sure…it'd be an honor?" You cheesed and shrugged.

He smiled lightly and nodded and led you back towards the door you had passed in the first place.

Tugging your hand back with fear of an instructor being there, Kris looked back at you, curious. "Something wrong?"

"Any instructors in there?" You choked out and bit your bottom lip.

You could feel the fear building in your stomach. Knowing that if you were caught by the instructors out of your dorm past lights out, with a cell phone and bothering a debut group in rehearsal.

You were done for, definitely. Scratch that, you were indefinitely finished.


End file.
